Strangerest Things: Why Mimi Left?
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: A recalling to my very first fic here, and a very lampoonish fic. Azusa stars in a special documentary about Mimi Tachikawa's disappearance, and why and how she left. But Mimi came back, as a way of telling the truth. And it isn't just for the Digiworld, anymore. Rated T for language. And NO, this isn't a parody of "Stranger Things". HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AZUSA!


(TV Anchor): _You are watching the Television of Bizarre… and accompanied by the Lamp from Bizarre, and here's the Pineapple of Bizarre._

(Bizarro): Me am Bizarro! Bizarro opposes channel! _Bizarre TV_ Worst Channel Ever! Me hate Bizarre TV! Bizarro touches dial!

(TV Anchor): _This is Bizarre TV – 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, all bizarre stuff, all the time!_

* * *

A girl in long black hair, done in pigtails and red ribbon, wearing her school uniform and red scarf, walked to a dark area, entering a spotlight.

"Hello." She said to the 4th wall, "Hello, I am Azusa Nakano. Welcome to this week's edition of _Strangerest Things_."

The theme to _"Stranger Things_ " plays, as the title card plays.

* * *

 ** _Strangerest Things  
Starring Azusa Nakano  
Featuring: Budo_**

* * *

Azusa said, "Tonight, we are going to look at a long-forgotten mystery that has speculated fanfic readers, everywhere… _The Mystery Behind the Disappearance of Mimi Tachikawa_ …  
Accompanied by my boyfriend and cameraman, Budo, we shall plunge into the blackness of this phenomenon. Now, some are saying that Mimi has just returned, and this report is useless and demeaning. Well, we want to know the **real** story, of why she disappeared… how she vanished… and why _did_ she return!"

She bowed and said, "Tonight, we look at " _Why Mimi Left!_ " on " _Strangerest Things_ "."

* * *

Azusa was in Mimi's castle, as she was walking into the front gates. Frog and tadpole creatures were by the gates, as they were standing in attention.

Azusa narrated, " _Upon my arrival in Castle Tachikawa, home to her loyal subjects, Gekkomon and Otamamon, Digimon from another dimension, Budo and I stepped in to meet and greet this beautiful girl. Budo knew of Mimi's return, long ago._ "

They stepped in, as a Gekkomon took Azusa's scarf. Azusa smiled, "Uh, thank you."

She sat down in the chair, as a woman in an orange shirt and skirt appeared, with her strawberry blonde hair done in a ponytail. She then said, "Oh. What a surprise."

She bowed and said, "I'm Mimi…"

She shook her hand and said, "Azusa Nakano. This is my boyfriend, Budo."

Budo, a boy in grey hair and eyes and tan skin, wearing a white shirt and pants, said, "How do you do?"

Mimi giggled, "OOH! Am I going to be on TV?"

Azusa said, "Uh… You could say that…"

She sat down with her and said, "Well, anyways, let's talk about yourself, and how the years changed you, since 2009, when you vanished from the world, only to return, years later."

Mimi giggled, "Well, I'm not much to brag, but it's been so long… I never explained why and how. I just left… and suddenly… I came back. It's like… a part of me died, and I was faded into darkness…"

Azusa said, "My viewers want to know where you were, over the past ten years."

She narrated, " _Mimi Tachikawa. A Digidestined from Japan. She was the original Digidestined, bearer of the Crest of Sincerity, and a martyr to parents, everywhere. Not long ago, after a war between the Kids and the Adults took place, in the Battle of the O-Town Flats, Mimi orchestrated what was a coup, towards every adult she had hated. Mimi dated her hatred, back to her visit to Colorado_."

Mimi sighed, "It's so awful… I was there, when those mothers tried to censor fart jokes. But then again, fart jokes are humorous, until you get repulsed by it."

Azusa narrated, " _Terrence and Phillip. This show was currently airing in Canada, and is used for vulgar jokes and profanity. It was banned temporarily, twice… Mimi was there, and witnessed what was a horrible moment… Over 50 people was killed, being flung into the TV Building, via slingshot, wanting to protest. However, the heads of the network caved in, after giant piles of fecal matter caught their attention._ "

Mimi explained, "I hated that woman… She had to drive people to suicide, to cancel a cartoon, only to believe in family values and morals? That is why I ruined Colorado, and made it my city!"

Azusa asked, "Power has corrupted you, back then. What possessed you to get back at these folks in America?"

Mimi replied, "I'm known to have pretty great parents… but these parents are downright jerks! All they do is shout " _NO TV for a month!_ " or " _Clean your room, right now!_ " or " _Do as I say and take a bath!_ " or " _You're grounded!_ " and so on, and so on… I'm okay with parenting… But when you go too far, you bound to break the limits of parenting, and the bond between child and adult!"

Azusa narrated, as she shook her head, " _Overprotective adults are what she hated… especially ones that are too stupid… Around the time of "Mothers Against Canada", led by Sheila Broflovski, a mother of two from a small town of South Park, Colorado, Mimi saw what became of Sheila's war on Canada. She was livid, and decided that Mothers in America had gone too far._ "

* * *

Azusa continued, " _In this uncensored and unaired interview, Tachikawa started her own war against the parents, led by her Digimon, including her right-hand plant beast, Palmon._ "

 ** _Mimi Tachikawa State of Address – 1999_**

Mimi, a young girl in a pink princess gown and long hair, was on a pedestal, addressing the situation, "These parents… had no right… to ban a show that led to the death of one child, and then grounding the children who see the movie, for no good reason, all because profanity is unacceptable! If you parents are to let them watch something that's R-rated, then accompany them, or just say NO, to avoid the profound disease that is R's… Because G's do not have it!"

Azusa then narrated, " _And then, it happened…_ "

Mimi roared, "In conclusion… _Mothers Against Canada are considered evil… and Sheila Broflovsi is the brand-new Hitler! MOTHERS AGAINST CANADA ARE UNDER… **UNACCEPTABLE! CONDITIONS!**_ "

She raised her fists high and hollered at the top of her lungs, " ** _UNACCEPTABLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!_** "

Azusa narrated, as headlines show up about Mimi's bizarre outcry, " _Her battle cries were outlandish, but truthful. It did however spark a war between America and Canada, off the borders of North America. Mimi never bothered to retaliate, until the end… Miss Broflovski was picked on and blamed for everything she did, and was shunned as a pariah… just as Mimi planned. This… was how Mimi's Rise of Order… and Chaos… came to being… And that was long ago._ "

* * *

Mimi responded, "At the time… I chose to do one course of action on Sheila… Nothing and like it… I am simply like the cobra, waiting to strike, when the moment comes. I look into her heart, and she is a pure vessel of hatred and demonic bitchdom. I, however, have the heart of sincerity, and I believe that all parenting is cool, but it must be used, without force and overusage… My parents are sweet, and they are rather kind."

Azusa said, "I'm okay with wanting to wait, but sometimes we have to control parental matters, very calmly and eased out. Like you said, too much parenting will lead to trouble. And we've had a lot of kids being abandoned."

Mimi growled, "Horrible…"

Azusa asked, "So, did you ever had the chance to get your revenge on her, years later?"

Mimi said, "No… I did invite the families to have a dinner gala, in order to celebrate my birth of a nation."

"And this nation, as you call it… Was it because of _her_?"

"Pretty much…"

* * *

The people of South Park were invited to Kingdom of Gekkomon, for a gathering. Mimi, at the time, gained a lot of weight, and was a fat princess. Of course, this is because she was too upset over the fact that she was single, and she never got any boys to call, as her prince.

Mimi, chubby and slightly fat, smiled to the people of South Park, "Welcome… Coloradians… to my humble abode. I am Princess Tachikawa."

Palmon, a creature with a red flower on its head, smiled, "Yes. And I'm her assistant, Pal-."

Mimi roared at her, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **BONK!  
** She bonked Palmon on the head with her scepter, and then called, "BOW! DO IT NOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Everyone bowed, as Mimi and Palmon bowed back.

Azusa explained, " _Weeks passed, and Mimi grew many followers, and irate a bunch of adults. Princess Mimi, as her moniker went, was responsible for revolting others to balance their parenthood, or face imprisonment. It may seem cruel, but Mimi's Spoiled Brat persona became known as a Psycho Brat persona._ "

 _Mimi & Palmon waved to the camera, as Palmon waved harder. Mimi roared at Palmon, "NO, you're waving TOO HARD!"_

 ** _THWACK!  
_** _She struck her, and huffed, "Hmnnnnngh!"_

 _Palmon grunted, "Hmngh."_

It didn't end there. In a floor show, for Gekkomon only, Mimi stole a piece of toast from her minions, but she felt bad. Palmon offered one of the Otamamons half of her food. But then a boy stole the food, and the mother swatted his hand. She then scolded and said "I can't believe you'd do something like that! That's it! NO dessert for a month, young man!"

Mimi shrieked, as she pointed at the mother, " **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?** "

She roared at the mother, " ** _UNACCEPTABLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!_** "

The mother barked, "No. My son is punished, because he stole from you!"

Mimi roared, "NO! YOU are punished, because you didn't think twice! YOU'RE UNACCEPTABLE! **_UNACCEPTABLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!_** "

Palmon retorted, "Hmngh… _Acceptable…_ "

Mimi shrieked, " **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!** "

She argued at Palmon, " ** _UNACCEPTABLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!_** "

Palmon replied back, meekly, "Acceptable…"

Mimi hollered, " ** _UNACCEPTABLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!_** "

Azusa explained, " _They exchanged remarks, as the mother was being taken away, as the boy was crying. Mimi and Palmon's exchanged verbal retorts. This went on for… ten minutes._ "

She continued, " _Some say that Mimi Tachikawa matches her totalitarian ways with Castle Lemongrab's, and that she's a female version of Lemongrab, combined with Morty. But deep down, she was deeply psychotic._ "

* * *

Azusa said to Mimi, "Tell me, Mimi… Was a part of that moment, when you were a Princess of this kingdom, affected you in a huge way? I mean, out of the Coloradians, as you call them, what was your somewhat traumatized moment."

Mimi said, "Well, I don't remember… I was fat, pudgy, and such a delicate eater… This one time, I was greeting the Coloradians, and I was giving my dessert – nice custard pudding… Of course… Butters Stotch, a boy I know, gave me a mini-volcano with baking soda and vinegar… It shot off, after the first scoop… He admitted that it was a prank, and I laughed… Until his parents grounded him…"

Azusa replied, "And what did you say to them, after they grounded him…"

Mimi roared, " ** _DUNGEON!_** "

Azusa and Budo were shocked, as Mimi calmed down, "Sorry… Force of habit… But I needed time to control my psychotic tendencies… Sora came to me, one day, and said that I was acting like a control freak, and I was diagnosed with _Tic Controllossa_ … However, it's curable, and remains benign. Since then, I haven't had much to explain… since that tragic day."

She sobbed, "I'm a horrible person! I kidnap kids, and made them slaves! I'm evil!"

She bawled, with her hands on her face, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Azusa held her and said, "There, there… It's alright…"

Mimi swatted her off, "Don't touch me! _Unacceptable_!"

Azusa leaned away, as she narrated, " _She was right. She IS evil. After the kids of South Park were taken away from the parents, Mimi made them into slaves, removing them of parental control. After the pudding incident, Mimi began a brand-new type of evil, something that matches corrupt power of today._ "

* * *

Azusa was in the filming room, as she held up a DVD, "It was a while back, after the incident at sea, stopping a Kids-Teens Peace Treaty, which ended in chaos. Mimi had taken control of South Park's children, and used them as her slaves, turning her kingdom into a shut-in fortified fortress. In fact, this video shows what she was doing, at the time of her rule…"

She played the DVD, as Mimi's castle is shown on the screen.

* * *

Mimi narrated, as it showed the statue of a huge red frog, _Shogungekkomon_.  
"Hello~! And keep away from Castle Tachikawa!"

The scene cuts to Mimi, in her princess outfit, now obese.

"How are you, today? I'm in my throne room, deep in my fortified city-state. I am Princess Mimi Tachikawa."

Palmon bowed, "And I am her partner, Palmon."

 **THWACK!  
** Palmon is thwacked by Mimi's fan, "OW!"

Mimi hissed, "Hmngh! Unacceptable."

She narrated, as it shows kids doing Mimi's evil work, " _Things have never been more peaceful for the children… and I've never been fatter… And with the capture of the Coloradians' children, society and obedience has never reached its peaked high performance.  
LAW! ORDER! PARENTAL DEFIANCE! **WEEEEEEEEE** have it all._"

Mimi called, "Hmm… Lovely mother of 3… Lock her up! The pleasure… LOCK UP ANOTHER!"

Mimi grabbed a small boy and mimicked his voice, " _Hello, I am a young boy that my mother punishes me for no good reason. I'm being punished for letting my mother ground me. But that's okay._ "

Mimi concluded, as the view of the castle is shown, "Yes… Things have never been peaceful, since Coloradian Parents have been expelled of their children…"

Cut to Mimi, as she ended her speech, "In conclusion, no one is allowed in Castle Tachikawa, without consent, and I hate parents who are overprotective and punish children for no good reason, and that is why I hate all parents except my Mom and Dad, goodbye~!"

She started to convulse and bulge, as a boy appeared from her mouth. He appeared and cried, "SAVE ME, MOM! I'M SORRY THAT I DIDN'T CLEAN MY RO-!"

Bars and tones were made, with the end card saying " _NO Parents Allowed! And Stay out!_ "

Azusa explained, " _Even with children as her slaves… She resorted to cannibalism… Of course, she denied it, because she was getting fatter and fatter._ "

* * *

Azusa explained, as she was by a portrait of Princess Mimi, "You see, after that fiasco, her castle was under sieged, and Mimi was forced to be exiled. After that, she publically apologized for her actions, and she reformed, recovering from her totalitarian beliefs and obesity. I asked her about that horrid moment, and asked if she was… _The Boogeyman_ …"

Mimi replied, as she was by Azusa, "I'm not a boogeyman… I just hate it when kids get harshly treated by their adults. They say that 9 out of 10 kids suffer trauma, after being scolded rashly, at a tender young age. This one time, Mom scolded me, for no good reason, because I wanted to wear my new designer blouse… only to realize that it was cold out… So, I ended up wearing my coat, which didn't clash into my wardrobe. But I grew out of my fit, ever since."

* * *

Azusa narrated, as Budo was sneaking into the castle, armed with his camera, " _Since the disgusting propaganda film, Budo decided to go incognito, and examine Mimi's life in Castle Tachikawa, today. In 2015, she returned to her kingdom, and started to rule only the Gekkomon and Otamamon. In this, we learn of the life and times of Mimi's rule, as a princess. OH! And she lost about 250 pounds._ "

Mimi, skinny and slim, wearing her white jumpsuit, was given her curry and sushi, as the Digimon were given their food. Palmon nodded, as Mimi called out, on her chair, speaking robotically, "Commence Dinner."

They started to eat. After 2 minutes, Mimi said, "Dinner is concluded."

The Digimon nodded, "Concluded."

She called to Palmon, "Up!"

Palmon carried Mimi over her head and rushed to the bedroom. She placed Mimi by the window, and viewed the Digimon she ordered, doing odd jobs and yard work, including building and fixing villages, growing crops, and planting trees.

Mimi smiles, as she called out, "LIGHTS OUT!"

The Digimon stopped and left to go to their huts, sleeping. Mimi was thrown into bed, as she relaxed. Palmon drew the covers over and nodded, "Goodnight…"

Azusa said, " _Budo discovered that she was a new Mimi Tachikawa. But I had no idea why she would resort to being from evil princess to quiet and robotic ruler. At night, she is usually sound asleep. But one night, she left the castle, in order to go to wherever she wants to_."

Mimi stepped out of the castle, with Togemon, a huge cactus Digimon with boxing gloves, and Mimi on its shoulders. She called to the Gekkomon guards, "Bye."

The guards shut the door, as Mimi and Togemon left.

* * *

Azusa explained, "On December 21st, 2009, Mimi Tachikawa was reported missing, years after her control of power was halted. Since then, her close friends were saddened by her vanishing. Mimi never got to be happy, until a note was left in her room, founded by Koshiro Izumi. It said:  
 _"Dear everyone…  
Goodbye…  
Mimi_"  
Mimi vanished, after the note was found by Koshiro. It was a sad moment, as everyone was in pain, hurt over the disappearance of Mimi Tachikawa. No one knew why she disappeared, and why she suddenly vanished from this world. Some say that she disappeared back to the Digital World, while others believe that she's dead. Budo and I decided to learn more about Tachikawa's disappearance… by going to the last place she was in – _her room_."

* * *

Azusa and Budo were searching in Mimi's old room, the same room that Mimi disappeared in. Azusa said, as she examined the room, "NO clues… The room is where she disappeared… She didn't go to the Digital World… and the door was locked."

Budo said, "Do you see her presence?"

Azusa replied, "I have no idea. But it's like she vanished into thin air…"

Budo said, "You know, when this is over, how about we have a kissing session, babe…"

Azusa huffed, "This ain't a picnic, Budo. Baby, we need to find clues…"

Budo explained, as he put the camera down, "Well, maybe we should search for clues…"

He held her hand and said, "Should we leave?"

Azusa said, "But my viewers needed to know what happened to her."

She sat in bed and said, "I know the cameras on, but-."

Budo shut off the camera and said, "Well, we can take a break, right?"

She blushed, "Yeah, you're right… But… It's a mystery that we cannot solve…"

Budo kissed her and said, "You are safe, right?"

Azusa said, "Obviously my hardest case…"

They started to kiss each other, as he whispered, "You're that hot…"

Azusa moaned, "Budo… Do me…"

They made out on the bed, and she pleaded, "Yes… More of it, Budo… I'm a naughty kitty…"

He reached for her shirt and unbuttoned it. Azusa was moaning in pleasure, but stopped, as she looked up at the ceiling… and saw a picture of a fairy in pink petals for a crown and dress. She gasped, "Budo… Ungh… Budo-OH!"

She moaned, and Budo removed her bra. Azusa swatted him off and covered her bare breasts, "BUDO!"

He asked, "What?"

Azusa looked up and said, "Camera on!"

She put her clothes on, as Budo turned to the ceiling. He asked, "What is that?"

She said, "It's a plant fairy, with green hair and pink leaves. Is it a-?"

Budo said, "I don't know."

They stared at it, as Azusa narrated, " _I apologize for this inconvenience, but we found a new clue, concerning Mimi's true disappearance. This woman in pink… Who was she?_ "

* * *

Azusa was back in Mimi's castle and said, "Miss Tachikawa, mind explain this thing to you?"

Mimi gasped, as she whimpered, "Lilymon…"

"Lily?!" Azusa asked.

Mimi whispered, "She…"

She explained the truth, as she said, "Well, it happened, after we were back in Japan, as we were reuniting together, after we saved the world."

Azusa narrated, " _A bizarre tale… Mimi was actually created to be the Princess of Serenity and Sincerity. She was created by fusing herself with Palmon's DNA._ "

Mimi explained, "When I saw Lilymon's picture on my ceiling, it was a sign. Who was I? What was I? And then it hit me… I'm built to be a Princess… I'm a Digimon-fused human, empowered by Palmon's DNA and all of my friends' DNA. I also bear the digital parts of the souls of Leomon, Whamon, Piximon, Chuumon, and all those that died in front of my eyes."

Azusa asked, "Why hide it for so long? Why are you a hybrid of a demon from plant DNA?"

Mimi held up a pink flower and said, "It was tough… I was built by 100,000 pixels, created by my masters, in order to be a peacekeeper… But outside the Digital World, I am Mimi Tachikawa… Inside the Digital World, I'm simply… … … …Princessmon…"

Azusa asked, "You're making it all up! Are you sure you know who you are?"

Mimi glowed, as she said, "You don't believe me? Look…"

She transformed into Lilymom and cried, " _Princessmon digivolve to… … …Lilymon!_ "

She became Lilymon and explained, "Miss, I know I'm not supposed to let everybody know who I am, really… but Mimi Tachikawa disappearing was an excuse… The reason I left was because something inside me to go on a journey to the darkest depths of my essence."

She held her vines up and said, "If one is to find happiness, I wanted to know who or what I am or was… only to realize that my human form is limited… A Digidestined can handle so much… including how she bears the Crest of Sincerity. However, I grew to adore my human form, and I understood everything about Myotismon, The Dark Masters, and even Mei-Mei…"

Azusa whispered, "Budo, you getting this?"

Budo said, "All of it… But I'm afraid that she'll destroy us, for exposing the truth…"

Azusa said, "Well, I don't know if my viewers will believe me. A human is actually a Digimon. It's crazy… It's almost like… Mimi is a… She's a…"

Lilymon transformed back into Mimi, and said, "I'm sorry… But I was created to help. When my memories awakened, I disappeared into the Digital World, via a Digiport, and became a hero to the Digimon that I cared for… even my own kingdom that I rule. But if anyone ever found out who I am or was… then, my life is all wrecked."

Azusa said, as she was in tears, "Mimi… no, Princessmon… You can keep a secret. You just can't transform in front of your friends… even Koshiro…"

"You mean Izzy? Yeah… I do enjoy his company, other than Tai and Joe… Matt and Sora are one thing, as an item, but…"

Mimi held her Digivice, a small white device with a white monitor, and said, "But I'm simply a Digimon…"

She explained her story, "Do you want to know what became of me? Well, it started, after I protected every one of my Gekkomon. And after that, I was weakening, and was about to die… Wither away, turning into dead leaves, and become a withered Digital husk… So, I did what no other Digimon do… I slumbered as a tree. First, I rooted myself into the ground, and absorbed the sunlight. Afterwards, my body started to turn into wood, and my skin was covered in bark and moss. By that time, Mimi Tachikawa was no longer human… but rather… a tree… And I slept for five years, until I was awakened, once more… I never returned, until I was fully charged, via nature…"

Azusa asked, "But everyone was worried over you! Why did you leave your friends, after that fiasco?"

Mimi sniffled, "I don't know… Have I become… a hated woman? I'm soft… Softer than an old graham cracker…"

She then said, "It is what I must do… If I were to know who I am, and be weaker than my Digidestined peers, then I must disappear…"

Azusa said, "I see… But in the past, you were-."

Mimi sobbed, "I know."

Azusa asked, "But… since we know your secret… What will become of you?"

Budo asked, "What about us?"

Mimi smiled, "Yes… I know that… All my hatred for the parents, those Coloradians, are all true… and the only thing is that a Plant Fairy Digimon like me… cannot like these humans to be so strict and mean. I'm not like these Coloradians… Is this the reason I hate these people, for their parenting gone horribly bad? My heart aches, as I am not human…"

She held up a bag and showed pink seeds, "See these? These are Mimimons… If I return, and do harm to the Coloradians, Koshiro, Taichi, and Joe will hate me. If I return, back to the Digital World, the Coloradians will make the world suffer, again… But the act of kindness towards others, and to you, makes me understand everything… THIS IS _YOUR FAULT_!"

Azusa gasped, as Mimi threw the seeds down and wrapped Azusa in vines. She cried, "WHOA! What are you doing?"

Budo was constricted, as well, as Mimi said, "I made the Mimimons… to erase you from your memories of me… Will it erase you, or your memories. These Mimimons are me…"

Azusa was slowly turned to stone, as Mimi roared, "If you are the Tamer that floats atop the ziggurat, then the stairs to your own world are infinite!"

Azusa cried, "BUDO! He-, help… me-!"

Azusa was turned to stone, as Budo cried, "AZUS-!"

He was turned to stone, as well, as Mimi was fading into pixels, "INFINITE STAIRS ARE **_UNACCEPTABLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!_** "

She exploded into millions of pixels and completely vanished into nothing. The entire room was silent, as Azusa and Budo were frozen stiff. Mimi was gone, as Azusa and Budo remained.

* * *

Hours later, Azusa woke up in Mimi's bed, while Budo was lying on top of her. Azusa looked up and saw the ceiling of Lilymon. She then moaned, "A dream?"

Budo said, "Oh, good. You're awake…"

Azusa said, "I had no idea… where I am… What is this place?"

They got up and moaned, as Azusa sighed, "I can't believe I fell asleep. Nothing juicy…"

Budo looked at his camera and said, "No… Not quite. Look at this…"

They saw a video of Mimi, as Lilymon, preaching metaphors to the heavens, and then vanished into nothing. Azusa was nowhere near the scene. Her presence was erased from the footage. Azusa said, "Whoa… So, it was all real… only… Who was she?"

Azusa and Budo were erased of Mimi's true form, as Mimi didn't want to know what really happened to her.

* * *

Azusa was at the spotlight and said, "Well, folks… This leads to a question of Mimi Tachikawa. Just who is this fabled Lilymon, and why did she preached and posed like Mimi? What of her uncontrollable desires of kids having a perfect life, without boundaries and rules? Were they façades and broken promises, or was it all one anger-induced shrill, driven into chaos? Perhaps we may never know…"

She added, "But the real question is… _Why DID Mimi Tachikawa come back? And how?_ Perhaps we will never know the answer. Mimi, today, is residing in her castle, tending to all the Digimon that she care for. But knowing of the same woman that vanished from out of nowhere, what is her real reason why she left? Where was the real Mimi Tachikawa? Mimi returned, and the questions of her disappearance were put to rest… But it makes you think. Why _did_ she return? Perhaps that question… may have no answer… or… an answer that is lost in time, and forever unanswered. But the main thing we need to remember is… Mimi is home, where she belongs."

She straightened her scarf and said, "Anyways, that's all the time we have for _Strangerest Things_. I'm Azusa Nakano, and remember… _Strange Things happen… but even Stranger things can become… Strangerest…  
_ Good night."

She bowed and walked out of the spotlight.

* * *

(Budo, narrating): _Next time on "Strangerest Things" with Azusa Nakano…_

A woman in bushy long auburn hair and glasses, in a white lab coat and a red and blue scuba dress, was sitting in her chair, grinning evilly. She spoke, "I wonder how tasty you will all be… Your bodies, showing screams and fright… The perfect seasoning to the perfect meal…"

Azusa explained, "Next week on " _Strangerest Things_ ", we look at Android 21… and a habit of tasting her human enemies… Is she an android that kills humans, and devours them whole? We look at the Android 21: _Evil Robot or Megane Cannibal_?  
That's next week on " _Strangerest Things_ "."

* * *

 ** _NOTE:_** _This is a call back to my very first fanfic on this site, "Mimi Tachikawa's Disappearance", which is recently in unfinished limbo. I thought since I happen to rarely use Mimi, and with "Digimon Adventure Tri" recently out, with a 16-year old Mimi, I figured I end this theory, before it haunts me so._


End file.
